July 5th Parin and Puku Gurumin
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A countdown to my birthday that I started on DA and just now uploading it unto FF. Rated T for safety


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 5****th****, 2011 – Parin and Puku from Gurumin**

**Reminder If you ever played this game then you should of seen the signs of it especially the one line Puku says "I didn't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice!" FYI, I DON'T KNOW MY GEOGRAPHY SO CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG!**

A boy looked like he was twelve years with dark green shoulder length hair, his black eyes looked around the area he was in, some of his pale skin was covered by a light tan t-shirt and blue jean shorts, his brown flip-flops protected his feet from any dangers on the ground. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud as he took in the beach where a lot of people were on and even more in the deep blue ocean, most of them all dark skin. There were a few who was of a lighter skin.

He walked out in the beach trying to figure out anyone he knew, "There isn't anyone here that looks familiar and the area doesn't look anywhere near familiar. I don't think I'm in my monster world anymore."

He continued walking along the beach, ignoring all the people who were trying to get him to buy something or the ones that were wondering if he knew where his parents were at. He stopped once he got to the beach volleyball nets and stared before blinking and doing a double take.

A teenaged boy was playing volleyball against an eleven year old girl. The girl was wearing a green tank top and green swimsuit bottoms; a pair of red goggles was sitting on top of her red hair that was in pig tails that reached her knees. Her brown eyes were keeping an eye on the volleyball that was on the other side of the net and her skin was getting slightly darker due to being out in the sun all day.

The teenaged boy missed the ball and went to chase after it but meant a couple of ladies so he got distracted from the game and the young girl turned to looked around and saw the green-haired boy. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. She turned around to talk to someone but saw that they were already in deep conversation with some other people.

She sighed before walking towards the green-haired boy, "What brings you to Cairo Egypt, Puku?"

"Parin?" the green haired boy asked confused.

She pointed to the goggles, "Yep, or did you forget about me?"

"None of us have forgotten you," Puku replied. "I don't know what is going on."

"Well, you are in human form and not in your monster form, and you are in Egypt," she replied.

"But the problem is I don't know how!" he said. "I fell asleep last night and this morning I wake up here with no ideal how this happen."

"I think I might know what happened to you," Parin said kindly, "I'm sorry for it being any kind of trouble but want to talk about it over ice cream?"

"Sure," he replied as they walked to an ice cream stand, "what are you doing here in the first place?"

Parin ordered a mint ice cream and a lemon ice cream, she gave the lemon one to Puku and replied, "It was supposed to be a family vacation but it's not anymore."

"Why not?" Puku asked confused.

"Well, I guess my immediate family has never been closed to each other. Brother is always doing something stupid to where he doesn't care about me, mother and father are always out doing exploring in fact, that's what they are talking about and boy do they get mad when I interrupt them," Parin replied. "This is why I am going to be living with my grandfather."

"You're moving back there? Does Hyperbolic approve of it?" he asked.

"Yes, he does, because he gets lonely there and of course, mom and dad keep forgetting to write to him so we figured it would be better for the both of us," she replied.

"So what does that have to do with me being turned into a human?" Puku asked.

"Well, Grandpa says he found another portal to get to the monster world and-"Parin started to say.

"PARIN!" the teenaged boy yelled as he ran towards them. Once he reached them, he started to scold Parin, "you do not walk off without telling anyone and you are only eleven years old! You shouldn't be talking to boys alone and eating ice cream."

"First starters, he's a friend of mine that I made when I was living with grandpa and you shouldn't walk off when you're watching me to talk to girls," Parin replied smartly. "Besides, I'm in the eye sight of mom and dad so they are watching me."

"Look, you are my responsibility," he said snidely giving Puku a glare.

"Not for long, you won't have to worry about me, even through you never did. Now if you would be so kind as to leave that way we can go back to our friendly conversation."

He just grumbled and walked away, "Sorry about that Puku," Parin said. "That's my older brother anyway as I was saying. Grandpa said he was exploring the town and found another hole in a wall and he went through and was able to see Motoro again."

"That means that you will be able to come back into the Monster world to visit us again," Puku exclaimed.

"I guess you can say that," Parin replied. "Grandpa wants to move there that way he can play hoccer all the time again with Motoro and I have no objections."

"But I thought that only kids can see us monsters?" Puku asked as they got up from the table.

"That's true, but my grandpa is a child at heart, monsters can be seen by how young their heart is." Parin looked over her shoulder to see her parents getting packed up. "I better get going but like I said, the reason why you are here is because I wished that I could tell you that before it happened that way it wouldn't be a surprised."

"Wait, I don't know where to go," Puku said following her.

"I'm sure mom and dad will allow you to stay with us," Parin replied kindly. They reached her parents and introduced them.

"Of course, Puku can stay with us until we dropped you off at your grandfather's," her mom said.

"But mom," Parin's brother said, "He's a boy and-"

"And he is a friend of Parin's, she can have friends since we keep moving to different places, and since he spent his money to come visit her during his summer break," her father replied. "He can stay with her."

"But-"her brother said.

"But nothing," her father said.

As they made their way to the hotel, Parin's parents were talking about their next digging site, her brother was fuming, and Parin and Puku were talking.

"Your parents seem nice," Puku said.

"They are, only problem is that they are so forgetful to write a letter or update people."

Her mom turned around and looked at the kids, "We got invited to a dance this evening so what's going to happen is that Parin and Puku will stay in the hotel room."

"She's too young to be alone in the hotel room with a boy," her brother said.

"But yet, you're old enough to stay at a girl's house for a sleep over," Parin asked causing Puku to chuckle slightly.

Her brother gave him a glare and Puku put his arms up in the air, "Hey, I have a younger sister myself; I would be in the same position as yourself."

"Then don't do anything to end your life early," he replied before looking straight ahead and ignoring the rest of them.

~~A few hours later~~

"Your brother doesn't seem to like me much," Puku said as he sat cross legged on a bed that had red sheets on it while Parin was in the restroom changing into sleeping clothes.

"He's just mad that I'm not going to be around to help him get girl's attention," she replied as she got out of the restroom wearing a white tank top shirt and black pajama pants.

He noticed a huge red mark on the side of her arm that was from her shoulder to her elbow. She sat next to him with one leg under her knee. "So how has everyone been doing in Monster World?"

"Well, the phantoms found the Prince and they are building their homes not to far from Monster village, Tokaron is staying with us and has a very strong connection with Pino and they aren't separated hardly," Puku said. "Motoro Doug and Digby won the hoccer championship, Poco won a dance challenge and the rest are doing fine." He slightly traced a finger down the red mark on her arm, "Do I want to know how you got this mark?"

Parin looked at it, "No, not really. Why would you want to know how I got it when you do know how I got it?"

Puku looked at her, "Let me guess, this is from the battle that we did when I was stalling for time?"

Parin nodded her head, "Your right about that but it wasn't your fault, I was being careless."

"You're not the one who was swallowed up by Tokaron through," Puku replied. "If anyone was being careless and a jerk it was me."

"It's like that old saying, you never know what you have until it's gone," Parin replied moving her shoulder away from Puku by leaning back and using her hands for support.

"And how many times have I lost you?" Puku asked. Parin raised an eyebrow in response completely confused. "Well, I lost you as a friend when I betrayed you and everyone, and then when you returned back to your human world, I thought that would be the last time I would see you."

"You name me two events that happened but I don't think you lost me through?" Parin replied.

"I did," Puku replied back looking at Parin, "I beat myself up everyday ever since you left saying that how if I would just have left everything alone, everyone would have been happy with it."

"And the phantoms would always look for their Prince to where we wouldn't have made friends them and you would still have hatred towards humans for destroying your home and lifestyle," Parin replied. "Besides, I'm sure the parting would've been worse off if you didn't do it like that through because I would've known everyone longer."

Puku faced forward, deep in thought, not replying to anything that Parin had just said. Parin sat on her knees looking at Puku; she finally touched his shoulder which made him jump and looked at her, "Sorry did you say something?"

"Not yet, really. Look, you put too much stress on yourself, Puku," she replied moving her hand. "You always take care of Pino first and make sure that she is happy before you are, no matter how much it hurts you. Then you take care of the others and make sure that they are happy and healthy before your thought process ever considers yourself." She tilted her head sideways, "You still listening to me Puku?"

"Yea, but who else's is going to do it? I mean – "Puku started to say but got shushed by Parin placing a finger on his lips.

"Let them worry about that themselves. You're here with my family on vacation and not in the Monster world. That means that they will need to provide for themselves and for everyone else, not you. Enjoy yourself and allow this vacation to teach you a lesson. Relax and do at least one thing everyday to make you happy, no matter what the risk is. Because if you don't take that risk, you will never know how it would have turned out or how your life will be different."

Parin leaned on her hands as she moved her feet to sit cross-legged, Puku continued to looked at her and Parin tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?"

Puku looked forward and mumbled under his breath barely audio, "Please, oh please don't let me screw this up to where losing her for the third time will keep her away"

Parin leaned forward again, "Puku, are you alright?" she was starting to get worried and put her hand back on his shoulder.

"Forgive me," he replied still not facing her.

"Forgive you for what?" Parin asked both of her eyebrows were scrunched in worry.

Before she could even utter a gasp or blink, Puku had put his hand on her neck and pulled her head towards his, lining his lips up with hers before closing his eyes and praying silently that this won't end their friendship and also savoring her taste.

Parin's mind was shut down completely, she didn't know if this was the same Puku she was talking to a few minutes ago or if her mind was playing tricks. Her hand that was on his shoulders slowly moved down to his chest and gently pulled away, Puku opened his eyes and started to speak when once again she shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "I just need to know, did you just kiss me or was it a dream?"

"I kissed you, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway and I promise I won't do it again," Puku said.

Parin placed her lips back on his with her hands on his chest, slowly pushing him down on his back on the bed, his one hand that didn't leave her neck at all, pushed her lips deeper into his.

They stopped for air, Puku started to trace the mark on her arm with his hand, "I'm sorry that I hurt you this bad."

Parin rolled off of him and onto her side, laying her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes, "It wasn't your fault, that mark did come from you, but I couldn't bring myself to actually hurt you."

"And why was that?" Puku asked before yawning. When he didn't get a reply, he looked down to see Parin sleeping comfortably on his shoulder. He moved his arm around her body to move her closer to him before he fell asleep along with her.

_~~Couple hours later~~_

"Wasn't that party fun?" Parin's father asked as they entered the hotel room.

"Aw," Parin's mother said as she saw Parin and Puku sleeping "aren't those two cute together?"

Her brother saw of this and was getting ready to yell when their father put a remark in, "Don't you remember when we did that same thing honey?"

"What?" her brother asked confused.

"We was together around their ages because we were neighbors and looked what happened to us, been married for twenty-five years now but been together for thirty five," their mother replied. "Let's go get some sleep and be careful not to wake them."


End file.
